gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Meyer
Amelia Julie Meyer is a main character in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation, she is first introduced in the chapter A Brand New Start as the twin sister of Kate Meyer and the new school bitch. For her alter ego Kathy, click here Biography A Brand New Start Amelia made her first appearance in this episode. She is introduced as an antagonist and the new 'school bitch'. She pushes Chriss who is looking at the audition sheet for the New Directions. Double Trouble She was mistaken to be her twin sister, Kate she then was pranked by Ariana,Charlie,Chriss and Eden. Old Rivals,New Rivals She joins the New Directions with Cameron and at first everybody did not like the idea, excluding for Franklin noting that she deserves a second chance and she then shows interest in him. She also performs Constant Craving The Back Up Plan She fully shows her interest on Franklin by seducing him which she fails, she then performs with the New Directions and The Troubletones in Invitationals The Monster Mash She attends the Glee club's Halloween Party dressed as the Black Swan Opposites Interact Amelia had a fight with Kate about Franklin but she somehow loses, and it is revealed that Eden is somehow inlove with her. Worth Fighting For She auditions for the main solo in Sectionals with the song "Superhuman" by Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson with Eden, although the performance was great she did not won the solo L'inattendu She receives a solo for the group number Skyfall She only made a brief appearance in this chapter So It Begins Along with Eden,Cameron and Spencer they defect to The Troubletones which is now known as The McKinley Runaways. It's Britney, Bitch She spies on the New Directions and informs Sue that they are doing Britney Spears songs. The Black Swan Amelia plays a major role in this episode. She gives Kate some pills that would give her temporary amnesia and then she proceeded into fooling Kate that she is Amelia, after Kate switches her identity as a black-haired Amelia she then creates an alter-ego named Kathy that would copy Kate. Personality Amelia was first introduced as an antagonist.She is the more serious one of the twins. She is sarcastic and some what stubborn. She has very firm beliefs and will not change them, she doesn't exactly approve of her sister's sexuality but she understands that Kate can't change the way she is. She is very sensitive and defensive. She rarely show other people her vulnerable side. Like her sister, she cannot help but help people in need. Unlike her sister though, she doesn't care about another persons happiness and doesn't mind ruining it if it means getting what she wants, especially when she likes a guy. It is implied that she is using her bitchness and sarcasm as an emotional shield. Relationships Walker Parker In The Pursuit/Recruit Project, it is revealed that Amelia and Walker are dating, however Franklin does not favor Walker's relationship with Amelia. It is unknown how they mey but their relationship started over the summer In World War Regionals, it is revealed that they have broken up after Walker refused to have sex with Amelia Cameron Summers In A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day it is revealed they have been secretly seeing eachother ever since A Twist in Regionals, they occasionally have sex. Eden St.Gregory Eden admits to himself in Opposites Interact that he is inlove with Amelia As show in The Pursuit/Recruit Project they are secretly dating In Evicted!, when Amelia is kicked out in New Directions she breaks up with Eden because he refused to have sex with her. Eden is emotionally hurt and breaksdown in tears. Harley Abrams In A Sudden Turn of Events, Amelia introduces Harley as his boyfriend to The McKinley Runaways In Battle of the Sexes, it is revealed that Amelia has broken up with Harley. Sebastian Smythe At some point in A Twist in Regionals, Amelia breaks up with Sebastian. It is unkown when their relationship started. Franklin Montgomery Amelia seduces Franklin in Opposites Interact and shows interest in him Charlie Quint In The Bitch's Den, Charlie accidentally kisses Amelia thinking she is Kate Jesse Swanson In World War Regionals Amelia and Jesse had sex. Songs Solos Season One: *River Deep-Mountain High (The Black Swan) *Bad Kids'' (The Black Swan)'' *We Found Love'' (Its Double the Trouble, When You're Blessed With Twins)'' Season Two: *So What (Evicted!) *Pour It Up'' (What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted)'' *She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (World War Regionals) *Work (Los Angeles) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Same Girl (Amelia)'' (Opposites Interact)'' *Superhuman (Eden) (I Am Your Mother) *Smack You (Bridget)'' (The Black Swan)'' *Massive Attack (David) (The Black Swan)